Le Flamboyant
by Mauthor78
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry se découvre un nouveau pouvoir. Petit problème: S'il n'apprend pas à le contrôler, ce don pourrait vite devenir une malédiction... Bref, entre cours, pouvoirs, amitié et sentiments inconnus envers une certaine Gryffondor, cette 6ème année à Poudlard ne sera pas de tout repos ! Ceci est ma 1ère fiction, alors soyez indulgents...:) review please!
1. Chapitre 1:Prologue

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

-COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ PARLER DE NOUS À CES GENS-LÀ !  
-Mais Oncle Vern…  
-JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE ! MONTE DANS TA CHAMBRE !  
-D'acc…  
-PAS D'EXCUSES !MONTE !

Morose, Harry monta dans sa chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Épuisé, il s'écroula sur son lit. Le sommeil le fuyait. Il se mit à penser à Sirius. Son parrain disparu lui manquait terriblement, et la culpabilité qui lui rongeait le cœur l' étouffait…

Il était là. Sirius. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était si pâle…  
-C'est toi qui m'as tué, Harry. Je me suis trompé. Tu ne ressemble pas à James, après tout… et dire que les sorcier comptent sur toi…  
Sirius eu un ricanement méprisant avent de disparaître lentement dans un froissement de tissu…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. « ce n'est pas ta faute, pensa-t-il, c'est celle de Voldemort. Pas la mienne. La sienne. Et je vengerai Sirius. » Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ginny, dans le train.

Flash back

 _-Harry… tu peux me parler, tu sais. J'ai rapidement grandi quand Tu-sais-qui m'as possédée._  
 _Une fois de plus, Harry était stupéfait en voyant les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle. Elle était plus… mature. Plus femme, plus… elle._  
 _-je sais. C'est juste que… c'est dur. Dur de penser qu'il ne m'écrira plus, que je ne le verrais plus… et que en plus c'est de ma faute._  
 _-Arrête, Harry. Personne ne te reproche ce qui c'est passé, tu sais. Et je suis sûre que Sirius non plus._  
 _-Si je n'avait pas bêtement cru Voldemort…_  
 _-Mais tu l'as fait, Harry. Tu ne peux pas le changer. Il faut te relever, et continuer. Ne pas te laisser abatre. C'est dur, je sais. Mais c'est le seul moyen d'être libre._  
 _-Tu as sans doute raison…_  
 _-Contente de te l'entendre dire ! Dit elle en retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle. Si tu as besoin de parler… je suis là. Même si, pour toi, je ne suis que la sœur de ton meilleur ami..._  
 _-Pour moi, tu n'es pas que ça, tu sais. Tu es Ginny, une amie… une de mes meilleures amie. Ginny Weasley, la Tigresse de Gryffondor, sourit-il. Mut par une impulsion, il la serra dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son parfum. Merci, murmura-t-il._  
 _-De… de rien, balbutia-t-elle, rouge tomate mais très heureuse de son initiative._

Fin flash back

Il eu un sourire niais en songeant qu elle lui avait rendu son étreinte. Puis il fronçât les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se revit au ministère, tremblant de peur en la voyant évanouie sur le sol…  
« c'est ma soeur, se morigéna-t-il. Je l'aime comme une sœur et elle aussi. »Malheureusement, rien ne lui avait jamais semblé moins sur…  
Bercé par le souvenir de son câlin avec Ginny, il s endormit paisiblement, tandis qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, une petite rousse faisait de même…


	2. Chapitre 2: Grabuge au Terrier

Chapter 2 : Grabuge au Terrier

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un peur sans nom lui nouait les entrailles. Sans réfléchir, il s'habilla à la hâte, pris sa baguette et son balai, et sorti dans le jardin. Puis, il réalisa que se rendre au Terrier comme ça, en balai, lui prendrai toute la nuit. En jurant, il lâcha son balai, et se rappela le mouvement que faisaient les sorciers de l'ordre avant de transplaner…  
Il se représenta mentalement le Terrier, et tourna sur lui-même…  
Sans résultats. Après les 5minutes les plus frustrantes de sa courte vie, il ressenti une sensation horrible.

On l'obligeait à rentrer dans un tube de caoutchouc hyper étroit … ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites… aux moment ou la compression atteignait son apogée, il réapparu devant le Terrier. Harry tomba à genoux, au moment même où une alarme retentissait, lui vrillant les tympans. À genoux, la cicatrice en feu, il distingua entre ses paupières plissées la silhouette des Weasley au grand complet débarquer dans le jardin.

-Harry…, commença Mr Weasley, Qu'est ce que…  
-À TERRE !, hurla Bill.  
Une comète noire fendis le ciel et atterri en explosant, créant un cratère noirci au beau milieu du jardin. La fumée se dissipa, laissant apparaître…

-Bellatrix, gronda Harry, tremblant de haine envers la meurtrière de Sirius.  
Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, un rire de folle à glacer le sang.

-Aloooors, Potty, je t'ai manquée ? C'est vrai, tu dois te sentir seul, depuis que mon traitre de cousin n'est plus là... Mon pauvre…

-Tom vous laisse encore sortir après votre… comment dit-on… échec, du ministère ?

-Tu ose prononcer son nom, murmura-t-elle en sifflant, tu le souille de tes lèvres de bâtard indigne !

-Hum… et bien, oui, dit-il sur un ton d'ennui poli, mais ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu n'aura plus jamais d'occasions de l'entendre ! Reprit-il avec haine.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire glacial.

-Sans blague ! Tu pense pouvoir me tuer, moi, la seconde du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? T'en as du courage, bébé Potter… mais que dirais-tu, reprit-elle avec délectation, si je m'occupai plutôt de la petite Weasley ? Dit-elle en pointant Ginny du doigt.

À ces mots, Harry trembla de rage.

-Si tu la touche, je te tue, gronda-t-il.  
-Ooooh…, rétorque Bellatrix, faut-il que tu l'aime, Potty ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de l'écorcher vive ! Hurla-t-elle. Accio Ginn…

-STUPEFIX !

Après un combat acharné, Bellatrix para un sortilège de plus et éclata de rire.

-Nul, Potter ! Lamen…

-ENDOLORIS !

Bellatrix se tordis de douleurs dans les airs, puis fut projetée au sol. Elle ne riait plus. Elle se releva et hurla : EVIL INVASIUM !

Harry senti comme une épée chauffée à blanc lui transpercer le thorax. Il hurla sous la douleur. Sentant son T-shirt devenir humide, il baissa les yeux.

Son T-shirt arborait une tache pourpre de 30cm de diamètre, du sang, pensa t il, autour d'un trou carbonisé qui, selon la douleur, s'était continué dans son corps.

Harry tomba a genoux, sous les cris d'horreur des Weasley, qui jusque la étaient restés silencieux, tétanisés par le combat de titans. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes mais la mangemorte hurla :

-Bas les pattes ! C'est entre lui et moi ! _Denmageznem_ !

Les Weasley furent violement projetés en arrière par une vague noire. Ginny s'évanouit sous le choc.  
À cette vue, Harry senti un regain de rage et d'énergie dans son corps martyrisé. Il se releva, sous le regard ahuri et -serai ce possible ?- effrayé de Bellatrix. Il prononça difficilement :

-cu… curatio. Sa blessure se referma. Il hurla, sans donner le temps à son adversaire de se remettre :

-Serpenflamentis !

Une énorme trainée de feu sorti de sa baguette pour aller s'enrouler autour de la gorge de Bellatrix, l'approchant de Harry.

-Donne moi une bonne raison, siffla-t-il dans un murmure impressionnant, une seule bonne raison de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai, dit-il en répétant les paroles de Rogue deux ans plus tôt.  
Elle ne répondit pas, terrifiée.

-Ordure, siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue, puis repassant à l'anglais : Tu sera jugée, dit-il, je refuse de me transformer en meurtrier à cause de toi. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec ton maître.  
Il la lâcha et la ligota. Se tournant vers les Weasley, il remarqua que leurs yeux étaient remplis de peur. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua… qu'il était littéralement _fait_ de flammes. Son corps était constitué de braises agglutinées et brûlantes, le tout léché par des flammes orange vif.

-Oh merde… murmura-t-il avant de s'évanouir


	3. Chapter 3: Petites révélations

_**'Jour!**_

 _ **désolé pour le retard. Ce chapitre est donc la**_ **suite** _ **du chapitre 3, parce que le titre ne corespond pas à la 1ere partie.**_

 _ **pour info, la publication des chap n'est pas regulière, mais vous inquiétez pas, j'attendrai pas un mois entre plusieurs chapitres, Une semaine MAX. Merci pour les review, ça fait super plaisir et c'est ça qui donne envie de continuer!**_

 _ **reviews et enjoy! :):):)**_

 _ **Mauthor78**_

Chapitre 3: Petites révélations

Douleur. Son univers tournait autour de ce mot. Harry était mort, il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi avait-il autant mal ? Il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Douleur. Ses os était faits de lave, sa chair de sable brûlant. Il ne connaissait pas d'autre sensations. Au milieu de la souffrance, l'infime partie de son esprit encore lucide se demanda depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état. Des heures? des _jours,_ peut-être? Et les Weasley? Avaient-ils capturée Bellatrix? Ou bien était-elle encore en liberté? _Non_ , pensa-t-il, _ce serait trop injuste. Tant d'efforts ne peuvent pas être réduits à néant._ Douleur. Néant.

Lentement, il réintégrait son corps. En plus de la douleur, ses autres sens se remettaient lentement en marche. Harry percevait de temps en temps des sons inintelligibles, et, plus rarement, des flashs de couleurs. Il entendait des paroles, ça et là, et avait fugacement des impressions de toucher, bien que celles ci disparaissent dès qu'il se concentrait dessus. Puis, il récupéra sa conscience, bien que réfléchir soit une tâche ardue avec la douleur encore bien présente.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Avant qu'il n'ait pu voir clairement où il était, sa vision fut obscurcie et il son visage fut écrasé dans une chevelure brune et touffue.

-HARRY! Ron, réveille-toi! Il est réveillé!

-Harry!, s'exclama Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos, tu nous a fait peur, mon vieux! Euh... Harry? Hermione, lâche-le, il étouffe!

-Oh, je suis désolée, Harry!, s'excusa Hermione en reculant précipitamment. Oh mon Dieu, tu est tout pâle ! tu as faim? Tu veux boire quelque chose? Je savais qu'on aurait dû te donner plus à manger, je leur avait dis...

-Hermione, laisse le, ria Ron, on dirait ma mère!

-Pas grave, sourit Harry, après cinq ans, je suis habitué!

-Il n'empêche que...

Hermione fut interrompue par l'entrée d'une tornade rousse qui se jeta sur Harry en criant:

-HARRY!

Puis Ginny éclata en sanglots, toujours dans les bras de Harry.

-Allons, allons, dit-il tandis que Hermione emmenais de force Ron hors de la chambre, ne pleure pas...

-Quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler, j'ai cru que... que tu était... mort ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça!

Son état était effroyable. D'immenses cernes lui mangeaient les yeux, et elle avait maigri. A croire qu'elle était passée par le même chemin que Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, Je ferais attention. Il lui sourit. Ça fait combien de temps?

-Trois semaines. Dumbledore est passé chaque jour pour voir ton état. Il veut te parler, il parait.

-Youpi, dit Harry en soupirant.

-Fait pas cette tête! Au moins, tu es réveillé!

-Ouais...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils se rapprochèrent, et...

-Harry, mon chéri, tu es réveillé!

Ils se reculèrent précipitamment. Le regard que Ginny lança à sa mère aurait damé le pion au Basilic de sa 1ère année.

Les Weasley défilèrent pour serrer Harry dans leurs bras. Ainsi, il put saluer Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, et Fleur.

Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, il fut déçu par Ginny qui l'évitait et fuyait son regard.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Qui-est-ce?, demanda Mr Weasley.

-C'est moi, Dumbeldore, répondit une dois voir Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui déglutit difficilement.

 _"j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix",_ pensa-t-il, puis reprenant à voix haute:-J'arrive, Professeur.

Il suivi donc à contre-cœur Dumbledore dans le jardin. En présence de son directeur, au souvenir de Sirius toujours présent dans son esprit venait s'ajouter la honte de s'être emporté lors de leur dernier tête-à-tête. Certe, il avait agi sous le coup de la tristesse et de la colère, avait expliqué le vieil homme, mais, pour Harry, son comportement n'en était pas moins excusable. Il redoutait aussi de se voir reprocher son attitude lors de l'attaque du Terrier, et décevoir son directeur était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

-Bien, Harry, commença Dumbledore, le tirant de ses pensées, marchons, veux-tu? J'ai de nombreuses choses à te dire.

Harry le suivit donc dans le jardin des Weasley, silencieusement. Il attendais les reproches.

-Avant toute chose, reprit Dumbledore, sache que je ne vais pas te reprocher ton attitude d'i semaines. Les risques étaient certes élevés, mais je comprends parfaitement que Bellatrix Lestrange se retrouve en haut, ou presque, de ta liste noire, en bonne place à coté de Tom Jedusor. Tu as permis d'arrêter une lieutenante de Voldemort, ce qui n'est pas rien, et elle croupie actuellement dans une cellule spéciale du Ministère, dans l'attente de son jugement. Sache que, loin de te blâmer, je suis fier, très fier de toi, sourit-il, ce qui décrispa un peu Harry. Cependant, continua-t-il, tu dois aussi comprendre que, en dehors de ces deux-là, toute prise de risques concernant un Mangemort doit être écartée, du fait de ton importance dans...

-La prophétie, coupa brusquement Harry, je sais, Professeur, vous m'avez déjà expliqué... pourriez vous en venir au fait?, reprit-il d'un ton plus poli, S'il-vous-plait?, ajouta-t-il.

-Comme tu veux, Harry. Je voudrait revenir sur le déroulement de ton combat contre Bellatrix. De ce nouveau pouvoir, plus précisément. Il semble que tu sois adepte de l'Ancienne Magie.

-Heu... qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste?, hésita Harry.

-L'Ancienne Magie, comme son nom l'indique, est une forme de magie primitive, celle pratiquée par nos ancêtres, expliqua Dumbledore, elle permet de manipuler un élément en particulier, selon le sorcier. L'air, l'eau, la terre, la foudre...

-Et le feu. C'est mon élément, n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement, approuva Dumbledore. Le Feu. L'un des éléments les plus difficile à maîtriser, avec l'air et la foudre. Les sorcier qui en sont doté sont puissants, Harry, mais il ne faut pas laisser le pouvoir te contrôler, l'avertit-il. Malheureusement, les sorciers dotés de tels pouvoirs ont en général mal fini, fous, ou plongés dans la magie Noire.

-Monsieur... est-ce qu'il... est-ce que Voldemort...

-J'en ait bien peur, Harry, aquiesca Dumbledore, mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il rapidement après avoir vu Harry ouvrir la bouche d'un air horrifié, ce n'est pas un pouvoir que tu tient de lui. Lui maîtrise la foudre, Harry. Pas le Feu.

-D'accord, hocha Harry, soulagé, et..., commença-t-il, à quoi ça sert, exactement?

-Excellente question, approuva Dumbledore, _a quoi ça sert._ Et bien, pour commencer, en te concentrant, tu peux ajouter le feu à tes sortilèges, qu'ils soient offensifs ou défensifs, afin d'en accroître la puissance. Ensuite, continua-t-il, tu est insensible aux maléfices utilisants le feu. C'est-à-dire les Cuisant, les Brûlants, les sortilèges de Conjonctivite... insensible au feu des dragons, au Serpent de Flamme, le tien était très réussi, à en entendre Arthur, bravo, le félicita-t-il. Tu est résistant aux sortilèges de Magie Noire moyens voir forts, comme la Morsure du Diable, que Bellatrix a d'ailleurs utilisé sur toi.

-En parlant de ça... à ce moment là..., voulut demander Harry.

-Ha, nous-y voilà, dit Dumbledore.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où s'était déroulé le combat. Il y avait, devant eux, une tache d'herbe carbonisée. De forme humaine.

-Ça, Harry, c'est ton plus grand pouvoir. Ton changement de forme. Pour faire simple, tu te change en un humanoïde flamboyant fait de braises et de flammes, ton Avatar de Feu.. En passant, cette forme peut effrayer tes ennemis, ce qui en fait un attrait de plus...

-Oh, souffla Harry, subjugué par cette avalanche d'information, et, euh... qu'est ce que cette... apparence m'apporte, exactement?

-Cela, nous le verrons en temps utile, sourit Dumbeldore. Cette année, tu prendra des... leçons, faute de meilleur terme, avec moi. Et non, reprit-il en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche, tu n'auras pas de cours d'occlumencie cette année. Sur ce, je te laisse, Harry. Profite du prochain mois. Je te souhaite de bonne vacance, Harry. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, le salua-t-il.

-Au revoir, Monsieur, répondit Harry, tandis que son directeur disparaissais dans un bruissement de cape.

 _Jamais de réponse précise,_ pensa-t-il en retournant vers le Terrier, _mais ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair._

-Alors, Harry, demanda Mrs Weasley alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine, que te voulait le professeur Dumbledore?

-Me parler de choses et d'autre, esquiva Harry en jetant un regard éloquent en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Une discussion s'imposait.


End file.
